Memories of a Goddess
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Chapter 5 now up  final   Christmas arrives along with a visit from friends, though it could be the last visit they all have together
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah my goddess, nor do I claim too I do these things for fun so here we goooo. Story set in anime world since I don't know the manga very well

Oh My goddess: Memories of a goddess.

Chapter One: The meeting

It was a typical day in the life of college student Kyo Mishima, a student of music in Nekomi Tech, though usually more renowned for it's engineering and other sorts of courses dealing with technology in some shape or for, the college does have other courses like arts and music. Kyo has finished his class and is currently making his way, letting out a sigh the student strolls down the street crossing the road towards the market. He waves at a couple of the vendors as he walks on through.

"_I see lively today that's always a good sign." _Thought Kyo as he slipped his hands into his pockets as he continued on walking, passing the various stalls. He waves at the old woman whom he bought the good luck charm from a while ago, stopping at the fruit and vegetable stall.

"Oh hey Kyo, I have you order right here, you best get round to the fish stall quick to pick your fish he will be closing up soon not had much business today you may get more than normal." Replied the stall sales man as Kyo nods happily.

"Really oh fantastic! Best news I have heard all day, thanks for the tip sir." Smiled Kyo as the stall keeper returns his smile and takes out a bag, "Here is some extra stuff for being a good costumer." Kyo smiles and humbly accepts the extra bag of fruit and vegetables.

"Thank you sir but you shouldn't of, I must be off now so I will see you later." Kyo hands over the money for the fruit and vegetables and quickly runs around the corner towards the fish stall, as the young man turns the corner and proceeds down the street towards the fish and meat vendor at the corner of the street. "Good evening sir I would some of the salmon please." Smiled Kyo as the fish monger nods and gets it for him from nearby.

"DO you need any beef, pork etc this week?" Asked the vendor as Kyo nods. "Indeed I do sir, you awfully busy looking after two stalls this week." Smiled Kyo as he is given his beef and pork.

"Yeah he wasn't feeling well so I opened up for him this today, the old geezer should be on his feet tomorrow so me covering is a temporary thing." Kyo nods and exchanges a few more words with the stores vendor before paying for his meat and moving on.. Forty five minutes later and bogged down with shopping bags, Kyo shuffles along the streets glancing up at the sky as the sun begins to go down behind a large group of buildings as Kyo hurries along.

"Man what a day and it looks like its going to rain soon." Kyo shakes his head and hurries along as the rain starts. "I guess I jinxed it." Sighed Kyo before running on, turning a left at the end of the street Kyo begins to make his way towards the apartment a short distance away, walking as the rain continues to pour Kyo hurries the best he can his clothing soaked from the rain as the water drips from his shopping bags. As he continues to hurry along five minutes later and he finally arrives home however as he is about to enter the building, he spots someone under the stairwell. Sitting his backs over Kyo lays his eyes on a beautiful woman, though dirty and obviously cold from sitting out here.

"Excuse me miss." Kyo kneels beside her as she looks up at him with a tired and hungry expression, there is a short pause between the two and the woman replies while glancing up at the man with black hair and gentle eyes.

"I am sorry I don't mean to get in your way I'll find somewhere else to keep warm." However as the woman rises to her feet and before Kyo can say anything she collapses. Kyo quick drops his bags and catches the woman as she falls.

"I am sorry about this, I do not want to be a burden. I'll go." The woman tries to move but is too weak.

"No I am not that cold hearted to turn you away when you are like this in this rain it will be the death of you, come in to my place you can get a proper bath a bed for the night and a meal. You seem to really need and it won't bother me, I would feel worse knowing I have it easy while you are out here starving and cold just doesn't feel right with me, everyone should have a place called home that's warm and pleasant." Smiled Kyo as the woman looked up at him with a weary smile.

"I am Peorth what is your name?" She asked weakly as Kyo opened the door and helped her inside and let her sit down in a chair he pulled out from a nearby desk.

"My name is Kyo Mishima." Kyo sets her down in the chair and runs to the bathroom and begins to warm the bath for her, he quickly dashes outside again and grabs the shopping again before closing the door after him. "Now let me go check this bath and get this stuff put away alright. I will also try to get you some clothes to wear while yours dry if that's ok I mean." Blushed Kyo laughing slightly as he sat some clothing down that he grabbed from a pile sitting behind Peorth. She smiles and accepts them readily with a smile.

"Thank you very much Kyo." Replied Peorth she holds onto the t-shirt and jogging bottom Kyo gave her. Peorth watches as he runs into the bathroom and runs his hand through the water, he smiles and waves for her to follow.

"Don't mention it, your bath is ready and while you do that I shall make you a meal while you bathe plus I will put those clothes of yours in the wash." Smiled Kyo as Peorth entered the bathroom as Kyo went to the kitchen and began to prepare a meal for her. Peorth begins to get undressed taking of her dirty and wet coat setting it aside, then her worn sneakers she stretches a bit before unbuttoning her jeans and letting the slide down her legs to the ground. Peorth sets them aside and takes off her dirty and wet t-shirt setting it on the pile with her other dirty clothing, Peorth then takes off her dirty underwear and sits it down. She smiles at the chance to take a bath as goddesses need to bath daily.

"I just can't believe how far I have fallen…" Peorth murmured as the stench of her body now without the cover of the clothes was much stronger to her nose. "So many days without cleansing myself…" Peorth reaches for the sponge and puts soap on it, then she scrubs her body, washing away the accumulated dirt and sweat from her body, watching with disgust as the white bubbles turn dark brown. Peorth rinses herself and washes the sponge before applying more soap and washing herself again and again, until she feels that her body is clean, then she starts by the most troublesome part of her, her hair, she knows that is even filthier than her body was as she wets her hair she hears the door slide open to the changing area which is separate from the bath.

"Sorry Peorth just taking these clothes and washing them for you there is a fresh clean tower here for you beside the clothes you left on the chair." Added Kyo as he closed the door before going back towards the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Replied Peorth with a raised tone in her voice, however Kyo was unable to hear her, Peorth wets her hair thoroughly, before massaging shampoo into her hair shortly before she starts scrubbing her like crazy.

However in the kitchen Kyo is chopping up some of the meat he had gotten earlier Kyo looks at his heated pan, since he left it on the heat since the chopping started it is scorching hot, he throws some oil there followed by minced garlic and ginger, that in the heated oil fry quickly, he adds the meat on the pot and stirs it with a spoon

then he adds the carrots and onions, stirring it even more and adding some soy sauce and salt as the meat and carrots finish cooking he adds the bell peppers and Chinese cabbage, he checks the salt and adds some roasted sesame oil on it before turning off the fire Kyo gets a serving plate and places the steaming mixture on it. "I wonder if the rice is ready…" He mutters looking at the rice cooker just as it beeps to say that the rice is done. "Ah it is ready." Smiled Kyo as he popped the lid as the steam rose out and into the air around him, taking the scooper Kyo scoops up the rice placing it on the plate he had set aside for Peorth saving some of the rice for himself, Kyo smiles as he sets it at the table. "Peorth, your meal is ready!" Smiling brightly Kyo finally gets around to turning on the washing machine for Peorth's clothing before sitting down at the dinner table waiting on Peorth.

"Ok thank you!" Called Peorth from the bathroom as the goddess smiled and thought to herself _"That's enough_." Peorth raises herself from the tub letting the water run down her skin as she steps out stretching lightly and feeling refreshed, she grabs the fresh towel and begins to dry herself off. Ten minutes later and Peorth emerges from the bath room. Kyo smiles as he waves his hand pointing towards the dinner plate.

"Dig in." Kyo said as Peorth sat down as she begins to eat, a small smile graces her lips as she eats a another bite. "Do you like it?" Asked Kyo as Peorth nods enthusiastically, Kyo chuckles as he gets out of his seat walking towards the kitchen, he opens the fridge door. "What would you like to drink Peorth? We have fruit juice ,milk, water and sodas?" Smiled Kyo as Peorth glanced up to the ceiling thinking she shakes her head and smiles.

"Whatever you are having will do me fine. Though I don't want to impose more than I am already." Replied Peorth as Kyo nodded and grabbed to cola's from the fridge. Kyo returns the wooden table and places both drinks down on the table.

"Don't worry you are not imposing, consider my home as your own alright." Smiled Kyo as he poured his cola into a glass, he reaches over and does the same for Peorth before sitting the cans aside to be put in the trash later.

"I can't do that you have shown me enough kindness already." Replied Peorth not expecting any of these events to happen so she won't impose on Kyo anymore she has done too much of that already as much as Kyo doesn't mind she doesn't want to impose none the less. They go silent for a while they finish their meals there is one thing that bugs Kyo so he decides to ask about it his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hey Peorth I don't mean to be rude or nosey but may I ask as to why you have been left out in the streets like that and is there anyway I can help?" Kyo looks awkward at asking the question since they have only just met Peorth smiles and ponders for a second thinking about the best way to answer it with out giving her secret away.

"Nothing you can do for me, that you haven't already done." Replied Peorth before adding. "The reason I am in the state I am in is a punishment for losing something very important." Replied Peorth as she glanced at the glass of cola with a small frown on her face. Kyo gives her a sympathetic stare before replying with a firm but loving an gentle tone.

"No one should be cast out into the street like that, over losing an object no matter how important it is, no one should be cast out like that your life is worth more than a simple object." Peorth listened to those words, under normal circumstances she would be in total agreement but she can't tell him what the object really is.

"Thank you for those words it means more to me than you can know, but until I find it I will be stuck like this, so I have to find it." Replies Peorth. Time passes in silence for Kyo as the two then decide to call it a night, Kyo is asleep on the couch and Peorth in his bed. It quickly becomes morning and Kyo is awake staring at the rain which continued through out the night, glancing back at Peorth who is sleeping snugly in his bed with a nice smile on her face.

"Until I find it I'll be stuck like this." Kyo mutters the words again, glancing back at Peorth and the happy expression on her face, the words echo in Kyo's head and for reasons he can not yet explain he doesn't want her to be on her own in the cold and the rain no more searching for this object. "Can't let her go out there in that weather and with winter coming in she would freeze to death." Kyo takes another glance at her before moving into the kitchen to begin preparing of breakfast. "Maybe I should go buy her some winter clothing or something…" Mutters Kyo as he continues preparing the breakfast. "I just don't want her feeling indebted to me for this." Kyo turns around and glances at her sleeping again. "She even curls up into a little ball." Kyo smiles leaning in the door way to the small bed room, glancing around he dashes back into the kitchen again.

"Good morning." Kyo glances behind him as Peorth rubs her eyes, Kyo smiles and gives her a short wave in return. "Good morning. Breakfast will be ready soon and the waters warm enough for you to take a bath so why don't you go take one to waken yourself up." Kyo smiles and Peorth nods in agreement.

"That I would have agree still that's the best nights sleep I have had in a long time. Thank you again for all the kindness you have shown me as, I have been turned away and laughed at some many times before." Added Peorth as she walked towards the bathroom. "I am just glad it was my doorstep you huddled under, us humans are fickle creatures we are like vegetables, some are fresh and good while others are rotten and bad." Kyo laughs slightly and Peorth joins in in the laughter on how he explained the human race.

"At least if anything has come from my ordeal is that I have met a nice man like you." Replied Peorth with a smile Kyo lets out an embarrassed chuckle though Peorth was quite serious. _"Just as good hearted as Keiichi is."_ She thought as Kyo spoke up.

"Well I like to help those in need in anyway I can it is just my way." Peorth places a hand on his shoulder and leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek she can do nothing else right now.

"Thank you I can't stop telling you how indebted I am to you. I'll leave after breakfast however, I don't want to warm out my welcome and you have already done so much." Peorth frowns knowing how bad it is out there, the cold the hateful stares of the people as the watch her struggle to hold on and she doesn't want to burden a young man with it. Kyo gives her a frowning expression and Peorth can tell even without her powers that he doesn't want her to leave. Not while it is easier for to remain where she is

"I don't want you going out therr Peorth in that cold and rain and seeing that look, you are not a burden to me by staying here. It is way too cold for you to stay outside you would die from the cold so, before you truly decide to leave I was wondering do you want to live here with me? It means you have a roof over your head and somewhere you can come back to when you return from searching." Replied Kyo as Peorth stood frozen with surprise and deep down inside more happiness than she wanted to show.

"I…. I don't know what to say, you have done so much I just feel like I need to repay you for this, so I accept your offer but let me pay my way, I'll find a part time job and work and help you with chores around the apartment ok?" Replied Peorth as Kyo nods though it was not necessary he was only doing what his parents had taught him to do for strangers in need.

"I wouldn't make you do any of the house work but if that's what you want then I happily accept." Smiled Kyo as Peorth's own smile got wider. Peorth then turns and walks towards the bath room once more leaving Kyo to go back to the kitchen.

Well that's it for chapter one, hope you guys all come back for the second chapter. Don't worry I know how the story looks but Keiichi and Belldandy will be in future chapters.


	2. Bonding Shopping Trip

Memories of a goddess

Chapter Two: Bonding shopping trip

It was just after lunch, Peorth's happy mood continues as she hums a song she heard on the television set as she does some of the chores, for today. Kyo had gone out to do shopping, Peorth takes the time as she looks over her bedroom formerly Kyo's room she spots musical instrument cases sitting near by, she runs her hand along the leather casing and sets them on the futon that she sleeps on, Peorth stands and continues her work dusting the shelving and the top of his desk of drawers. Leaning down Peorth picks up a photograph of Kyo as a young man, briefly she studies the image of Kyo with his family and she couldn't help but smile.

"_He's so adorable, aren't I a lucky one." _Thought Peorth as she sat down lifting a leather album, she opens it up and starts laughing as she sees the various pictures. _"I should really put these away don't want to appear nosey." _Peorth closes the book and giggles at how cute Kyo was as a baby and rises to her feet and continues with her chores. Outside however on the roof of another building a person is standing observing Peorth's actions unknown by her and Kyo both. There is a gust of wind and the woman's gone again.

"Man what a class, I swear those female students can be a pain." Muttered Kyo as he walked along the corridor, his thoughts wondering back to Peorth back home. Kyo exit's the building and stands at the front gate as he feels a hand rest on his shoulder, startled Kyo turns around and breathes a sigh of relief. "Chihori don't do that alright! Yow know I hate it when you do that to me" Chihori lets out a laugh and smiles. "Awwe baby face Kyo getting upset with his cousin." Chihori grabs her cousin in a headlock and gives him a nuggie and then a kiss on the cheek. "Alright then tell me how is the song for the advert coming?"

"Its coming along fine, just need to make it reach out and grab people but I have no idea when it will be ready for." Replied Kyo as his cousin trips him up grabbing his legs and places her right foot into the area between his legs and stamps three to four times.

"I need it soon you got it little cousin!" Smiled Chihori Kyo's face goes red with embarrassment and pain. "I hope you get it right and soon the advert goes out soon, and you better not be enjoying this." She stamps two more times and then lets Kyo go. Kyo crawls along the ground a few paces the rolls over onto his back and scrambles to his feet.

"Geesh give it a rest will you please, we are cousins not lovers that's gross." Grumbled Kyo as Chihori, placed her arm around his shoulder and leaned against him giving him seductive stare.

"What people won't know what hurt them kiddo." Kyo gets flicked on the nose and Chihori lets out a sinister laugh and Kyo shakes his head. "Well come on I'll give you a ride home but first I have to stop by the whirlwind. Then I'll take you home." She grabs Kyo by the arm and walks off as Kyo drags his feet trying to stay up right.

The two of them walk into the car park area. Chihori walks out towards a black and silver bike and zips the leather jacket she had put on for riding the bike. "Does the leathers look good on me?" Asked Chihori as Kyo just shook his head.

"Can we just go already." Chihori frowns as she lifts her leg over the motorcycle and sits down tapping the spot behind her. "Of course get on." She replies as Kyo puts on the helmet she tosses towards him. Kyo puts the helmet on and fastens it tight before jumping on to the back. Kyo grabs her waist as Chihori revs up the motorcycle and drives to the exit once the way is clear Chihori opens the bikes throttle up as the bike roars off down the street.

Meanwhile Peorth had gone out shortly after doing the chores around the apartment, she had gone to the area where she suspected she had lost it, still no sign of it. _"How does the almighty one expect me to find it by the means of mortals." _Thought Peorth as she sat down on a bench running her hand through her hair glancing down at the ground. "To hard for one person to accomplish, there is also Kyo to take into account." Muttered Peorth as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket an old cell phone that Kyo used which he had given to her before he left for his classes this morning, the phone goes off and Peorth does what Kyo had shown her to when that tone goes off, she hit's the buttons and a text from Kyo says that he has just arrived home. She types in her own text message in reply and sends it, letting Kyo know that she is in the park and can't find the object still. The phone beeps again and she smiles at the reply. _"He is so sweet." _Smiled Peorth as she giggled at the text, she stands up and begins strolling down the path towards the exit of the park, she glances towards the sky in thoughts of her home way up in the heavens. _"Earth life isn't so bad when you have someone who cares about you." _An image of Kyo flashes in the power stripped goddesses minds eye, she only has known him a few days but it is something she is glad has happened.

"Argh" Growled Kyo as he sat in the apartment trying to play his guitar as Chihori stands in front of him with her hands wrapped around him. "Alright Chihori will you place get off me how can I do the music if you keep harassing me huh?"

"Aww I like when you play its not my fault." She replies folding her arms like a child in a huff. Kyo laughs as she pouts more. "Stop laughing at me will you or you won't get your bike fixed!" Smiled Chihori as Kyo's jaw goes slack as she runs her index finger along his chin. "Or better yet I'll simply tell Tamiya and Otaki that you're are bothering me and you don't want that." Kyo gulps as he recalls one other time he had met the two and cringes.

"Alright alright sorry, though can you please behave yourself, I have a friend living with me and I don't need you dripping off me when she shows you got that?" Kyo looks at Chihori you nods and agrees.

"It better not be a girlfriend." Chihori glares at him and Kyo shakes his head though rather bashfully. "No she isn't, just a very good friend of mine alright." Kyo insisted as he continued playing the guitar, as Chihori listens to the things he plays out pointing out what she likes and what else she looking in it and tells Kyo according. Time passes smoothly and Kyo glances up at the clock wondering where Peorth is as Chihori rises to her feet.

"Well I think your going on the right track with the advert there, but I best get going so I'll see you again later ok? Besides don't want to a party crasher." Chihori gives Kyo a fanatical smile and he nods franticly Chihori gives him and hug an leaves promptly after that Kyo watches her wave from the door way before closing the door. Kyo takes a deep breath and puts the guitar down it had been a few hours since he returned from class being ambushed by Chihori was all he needed. Kyo recalls memories of the two as children, while they address each other as cousins, in fact they are not the friendship the two have and the friendship their families have they could be considered family but that was years ago, Kyo sniggers to himself at the fact the two address each other in that manner but he is worried about Chihori's sudden advances. Kyo glances up at the door as it opens and Kyo watches Peorth enter closing the door behind her.

"Welcome back Peorth how did the searching go?" Asked Kyo as Peorth shook her head and sat down a sad expression on her face. Kyo rested a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

"I made something to eat not a super dinner but I'll heat it up for you, don't give up, you will find what your looking for." Smiled Kyo and Peorth nods in agreement as Kyo goes into the kitchen and begins to heat up her meal. "I hope so Kyo I really do." Kyo glances back at Peorth her sadness purely written on her face and sits down beside her and places an arm around her pulling her in close. "It will be fine things will improve just got to have faith and keep going and I am here to help you every step of the way." Peorth's emotions get the better of her and Kyo can now clearly see the tears forming under her eyes. "Don't be sad ok things will pick up for you, please don't cry smile show me that beautiful smile." Kyo makes a very dorky pose and gives her a heart comforting hug and wipes the tears from her sad eyes.

"I am sorry it is just I have tried and tried and I can't seem to get anywhere the city is so big and its so small, I don't think I'll ever find it by looking I'd more likely find it by chance." Added Peorth hating the fact she can't tell him about it.

"It is possible, alright it's a very stressing time for you, just try to keep your chin up, we will find it together ok?" Kyo smiles as he lets her go and goes into the kitchen now that her meal has heated up.

"Ok… together then." Replied Peorth stifling a sniffle rubbing her eyes and putting the same smile on her face that she had before when Kyo was around to pick up her from her sadness. Peorth walks into the kitchen as Kyo puts her meal on the plate and they both sit down, Kyo being more concerned than before if only he could help her more by finding the thing she lost for her then at least she may smile. Against his judgement he decides to ask.

"Feeling any better?" Asked Kyo as he handed Peorth an ice cold soda Peorth shook her head Kyo's words where comforting, but she just can't help but feeling blue about it.

"Well tomorrow is another day, we will find it." Smiled Kyo wondering if he knew anything else he could say he can't recall how many times he has said the same thing to her. "I must sound like a broken record." Chuckled Kyo as Peorth shook her head again.

"Don't worry about it Kyo, it is fine its rather cute." Peorth smiled and Kyo goes slightly red laughing like a dumbstruck teenager. "I'll be fine as you said we will find it some day, I just glad it was you I came across or I would still be on those streets why are you also so nice to people?" Asked Peorth curiously as Kyo nods.

"Yeah I was raised by my parents that way, my mother was a musician who loved playing for the needy anyone who would listen her music was quite popular my father was a typical business man, but always cared for people helped out his neighbours etc." Replied Kyo as Peorth had guessed as much. "What about your parents Peorth what are they like?" Asked Kyo as Peorth lowered her head.

"My parents were really, really busy with work. So I lived with my nanny, sorry, I mean caretaker, I am just too used to call her like that, I guess that she was the closest thing that I had to family since I can count using my fingers how many times I saw either of my parents when I was a child." Peorth said in a light tone. 'Too busy with work to be parents, it isn't a uncommon story from where I come from, I think that I can count on one hand, the people who were actually raised by one of their parents." Replied Peorth as she looked at Kyo who had a shocked expression on his face.

"To me that is kind of a sad experience no offence intended, just not being able to see your mum and dad seems very sad." Kyo frowns slightly and Peorth smiles and nods her head in agreement. "Yeah it is but at least our parents provided for us, I have fond memories of my minders but we were never all that close no matter how much they tried, we lost contact sometime ago." Replied Peorth as Kyo turned and glanced a couple of seconds.

"Do you have any fond memories with your minders?" Asked Kyo as Peorth nodded in response. "Yes I have quite a few and despite the fact we weren't close I have one memory that stands out above the rest." Smiled Peorth as she recalled the memory. "It was a bright sunny day and we had decided to go out on a picnic to a lovely spot we visited often, it had a nice clear blue stream that flows through, their was always a gentle breeze and the birds would sing, their was a playground for us kids and I also remember sitting on the swing for hours being pushed by my minders." Replied Peorth as a small smile graces her face as she pictures it in her head. "What about you Kyo? Do you have many fond memories with your own parents?" Kyo nods at Peorth's question smiling at her brightly.

"It was my eighth birthday, being the only child I had no brothers or sisters to play with so my parents got me a puppy, a husky pup named Val after a cartoon character. I was sitting in our back yard staring at the sky one that day, my mum had called to me to say the party guests had arrived, so we had party games and things for a few hours then I had to open presents." Kyo pauses and takes a sip from his soda before continuing. "He placed a carrying box on the floor and opened the door and Val came rushing out waggling his tail, most of the kids thought he was a wolf cub or something he ice blue eyes and snow white coat, but he was really friendly." Smiles Kyo happily. "My mother would come out and give me a family snack she used to make it was chocolate chip cookies but only in the shape of balls. On my birthday my mum made a whole lot and wouldn't let me play with the pup until I had ate as many as I could."

"You and your mother where close then?" Replied Peorth as Kyo nodded to answer her question.

"Yeah I am close to my family, they call me usually once a week or two to see how things are." Replied Kyo happily as he went into a cupboard and took out a bag. "Here you should try them these are the cookie balls I told you about." Smiled Kyo as he opened the bag and popped one into his mouth before it handing the bag to Peorth. "They are very yummy." Peorth takes the bag and places one of the cookie balls in her mouth. Kyo watches as Peorth munches away before swallowing it a short time later. Kyo watches as Peorth looks at him with a bright smile on her face and nods.

"They are very nice and your family makes these?" Asked Peorth as Kyo nods his head. "Yes they do." He replies as he pops another one into his mouth. "One day we can make some if you like Peorth." Smiled Kyo as Peorth nods happily.

"I would love too Kyo. Though I am not sure if my cooking skills woul be of any use." Giggled Peorth as she took another one and the two continued chatting into the early hours of the morning.

The next day an Kyo is out helping Peorth with some shopping. "Okay we got you a toothbrush, toiletries, hair care items and hairbrush, that leaves clothing." Kyo commented. "You are sure that you want me with you then? I mean you lack everything and most women wouldn't like someone who they just met seeing them buying panties."

"I am not most women and I trust you." Peorth replied casually with a small smile. "It is your money that I am expending, so you are there to help me to stay on budget, I am a girl after all, if left alone shopping I can bankrupt you." Smiled Peorth again as Kyo smiles and laughs lightly. _"Ain't that the truth." _He thought.

"Point taken." Kyo added. "Well I did hear that this store has a good sales department with quality stuff."

"And where did you hear that?" Peorth asked curiously rising an eye brow as Kyo blushes slightly. "When you take classes that are mostly composed of women you tend to be dragged into their gossip." Kyo answered casually. "You learn the hot spots of shopping and the best places to eat in their opinions, and when you are like me, a quiet guy it gets even worse as they confide to good listeners."

"That sounds promising." Peorth commented. "Then lets get my underwear out of the way so we can buy other stuff, I am with this pair for too long even washing regularly. You have no idea of how much I am looking forward for new panties."

"And that was supposed to be my line." Kyo teased. "We still don't know each other enough for you to be familiar with my panty clad body." Peorth teased back with a smile.

"Too late for that you know." Kyo shot back. "Start wearing something else when you leave the bath other than just your bra and panties. I did give you some shorts and shirts." Added Kyo as he remembered this mornings show and tell while he was making breakfast

"They are too baggy." Peorth replied. "Though I liked the shirt like that, it is comfy."

Peorth picks up a transparent economy package of cotton panties and checks it. "Too small." She commented and picks another one. "Too big...small again...perfect." Peorth dumps four packages with five in the basket and moves to the bra section. "Baby blue, light link, white and green striped, plain white, and light yellow, I hope to find some matching bras."

"I still remember the days where this kind of thing was meant to be exciting." Kyo murmured running his right hand through hair following Peorth to the bra section.

ten minutes, twenty bras and fifteen pairs of socks later Kyo and Peorth move to the feminine clothes section. "Is this one cute?" Peorth asked holding a t-shirt against her body, the shirt is very light blue with a pretty flower pattern draw faintly on it.

"Yes it is." Kyo answered. "But isn't a tad small for you?" Asked Kyo raising an eyebrow "We will find it out shortly." Peorth replied placing that shirt and another one in a bigger size in the basket. Peorth continues her search much to Kyo's amusement as she picks out a few more.

"How about this one?" Asked Peorth again leaning it against her body. "It looks lovely. Peorth chuckled Kyo. "However you got enough tops for now lets see about you some jeans and pants to wear around the house alright?" Smiled Kyo and Peorth nods knowing they are on a budget. The two then make their way to the clothing rags which they require as Peorth starts looking through jeans. She lifts a pair and glances over them. "Yup I like these ones and hands them to Kyo." Kyo smiles and sticks them in the pile he's carrying as Peorth continues to rummage around she picking out a sky blue coloured pair and a really dark pair after. Kyo watches as some of the other shoppers glance briefly in their direction and he sniggers to himself.

"Peorth people are beginning to stare, I bet they are having strange thoughts." Added Kyo as Peorth drops a pair of jeans into the basket. "Let them." Peorth smiles "Well what is next?"

"Let's see." Kyo ponders a bit before shrugging "Ah yes a comfortable pair of trainers or something then we are done." Peorth nods and Kyo nods his head in the direction of the footwear department. "Let's go then." She replies as the two of them walk towards the section they desired.

An hour later however and they are sitting in a nice café close to the store that they were just in. Kyo leans back in the chair gulping down his soft drink, like it was the last and only drink he had ever seen, Peorth watches as Kyo leans back in his chair with a smile as she picks up her own drink and sips it through a straw.

"Hey Kyo you seem bothered by something tell me what is up?" Asked Peorth as she glanced at Kyo. Kyo shakes his head with a bright smile on his face. "Nothing just exhausted from all this shopping." Before letting out a sigh with Peorth shaking her head. Kyo takes a long drink from his soda as Peorth watches other shoppers walk past the windows of the café. "Sorry for having to make you do this." Peorth apologized. "As soon as I can I will repay you for your kindness, as well money."

"Don't worry about it." Kyo replied. Giving Peorth a reassuring smile. "So are you happy with what you got today?" Kyo glances at the many bags and she nods with a happy smile on her face. Kyo chuckles as he drinks the rest of his drink. "Well are you ready to get going then?" Peorth nods as she rises to her feet as Kyo grabs the shopping bags and the two set of for home.

That's it for chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed it like I did see you all again I hope! I know Peorth is sounding out of characterish in this but please bare with me! Keiichi and Belldandy scenes coming up in next chapter.


	3. Out with the old

Memories of a Goddess.

Chapter 3: Out with the old

It a month later since Kyo had let Peorth move into his home, during which time their friendship has grown and blown into something more, Peorth feelings changed somewhere in the last month she was grateful for all he had done for her and the attention he had also given, still not finding the piece of Yggdrasil that she needed to get her back into heaven her life had vastly improved. Peorth is now working as a sales assistant in a perfume and cosmetics section of a local branch of a large department store with branches all over Japan and since starting she has improved the sales for her section by over ninety percent After that she would come home to a meal and then after a shower they would both go out and search for what she had lost even though she herself thought it will never be found, Kyo on the other hand never gave up even to go as far as to searching in the drains with his hands not caring what he may catch from it. Kyo himself was busier after making the Whirlwinds advert a success several other offers had come along for him so things were going well as the two continued their search.

It was getting dark and Peorth and Kyo had been searching for a while it was getting chilly as Peorth zipped her the leather jacket with the white wool inside lining and stuck her hands in her pockets as they continued to walk along the street. Kyo glances as Peorth rubs her hands together Kyo slaps himself in the head and reaches into his own jacket pocket taking out a scarf and gloves.

"I had got these on the way home from classes, but I forgot to give them to you." He smiles taking the gloves and the scarf out of its packaging an helping Peorth slide them over her cold hands he wraps the scarf around her and ties it snugly around her neck.

"I am a big girl Kyo, I could of done it myself." She teased, Kyo nods in agreement and the two continue walking as Peorth goes slightly red from the close encounter.

Peorth smiles and rubs her hands together warming them up as Kyo lets out a small chuckle and replies in earnest "At least you put the tights on with that skirt you know." Kyo chuckled as Peorth nodded spinning around on the heel of hair block heeled boots.

"I wanted to look good when we went to the movies that's all, though I didn't expect it to be this cold." She replied as they continued on walking. "Sadly still no trace of that thing you were looking for." Replied Kyo with a sad look on his face. Peorth nods as they take a left and continue on the down the street, they come to a late night grocery store and they stop outside it. Kyo goes inside and Peorth leans up against the wall as four less than decent thugs arrive round the corner and stop when they spot her, Peorth raises an eyebrow then looks towards the ground trying not to look them in the eye.

"Well hello beautiful." The oldest looking of the group smiled with a fake grin. "What is a lovely lady like yourself doing out here on your own so late huh?" He asks eyeing Peorth up and down.

"I am not alone I am with a friend." She replies still not staring him in the face. The thug looks into the shop but doesn't see anyone other that cashier. The guy leans closer and Peorth can smell his breath and feel it on her face and it disgusts her.

"You sure? I don't see anyone how about you come along with us in stead, we will show you a good time." He leans in to try to steal a kiss but Peorth moves out the way.

"No I am not going to go with you so just go away." Peorth backs off as the leading goon moves in grabs her jacket. "Let me go!" Peorth struggles but to no avail and without her powers she cant even scare them off. Kyo hears the commotion and runs out side.

"Let her go guys she doesn't want to go with you." Kyo steps in closer and two of them bar his path. "Buzz of ya punk, come on your coming with us!" The thug grabs Peorth by her jacket and starts to trail her with him Peorth freaking she lashes out and kicks the thug in the chin in her cow girl style boots before he restrains her. Kyo's face turns to one of rage and he shoves past the two blocking him balling up one fist he throws his punch, catching the guy in the side of the head knocking him over as he lets go of Peorth.

"She said no you jerk now get lost!" Kyo squares up as the thug charges Kyo smacks him, knocking him to the floor in his rage of seeing Peorth threatened. Kyo forgets the two behind him and turns round to get struck in the face by the others knocking Kyo to the floor the other thug gets up and they start kicking him while he is on the ground.

"See you aren't so tough now are you punk." He growls as he stamps Kyo. Kyo coughs as they continue to beat him forgetting that Peorth is there as the shop cashier comes running out with bat in hand. He swings it hitting man in the back and they stop turning to the man who swings it again and they run off. Peorth stands there shaking as these men hurt Kyo who had jumped in to defend her, without her powers she was scared and he is badly hurt over her. It was her fault he was beat up she was sorry, but she was glad he stepped in even if he was going to be beat up. Peorth rushes to Kyo's side and slings his arm over her shoulder.

"Kyo! Are you ok Kyo?" They both sit down and Kyo nods. "Come on let us get you home." Peorth stands up and helps Kyo up and the cashier hands Peorth a first aid kit. Peorth nods and the two leave for home Kyo hobbling with Peorth helping him. Fifteen minutes pass and they make it home. Kyo is sitting on the sofa with his top off and Peorth frowns as she looks at the injuries she believes are her fault.

"I am really sorry Kyo this is all my fault." Said Peorth as she cleaned a small cut on this head, while Kyo held an ice pack against his ribs. Kyo manages a small smile and Peorth wonders how he can smile after being beat up like that.

"Are you hurt Peorth?" Peorth shakes her head even now he is more concerned about her. "No just shaken and feeling guilty it was my fault this had happened." She continues being nurse maid and continues to clean his cuts while he cringes every now and then in pain from the sting.

"Good I couldn't let them hurt you and ruin that beautiful face." Kyo lets out a small smile and Peorth goes slightly red under the cheeks. "I am sorry that I had you worried like that." Kyo replied tensing himself up as he held the ice pack to his bruised ribs.

"How could I not be scared, you got like this because of me." Replies Peorth wrapping a bandage around his arm.. "I don't want you doing that again ever ok, I don't want you to end up dead you got me!" Kyo is shocked by her sudden outburst as she he hugs him tightly.

"Yes ma'am, but can you ease up I am injured." Kyo smiles lightly and Peorth pulls back kind of embarrassed as she pulls back. Kyo starts blinking and Peorth raises an eyebrow. "The cut is stinging a bit." Peorth starts laughing and gives him a small kiss on the head. Peorth gets up and takes another roll of bandages from the first aid kit the cashier had provided earlier and beings to apply them.

"Hold still you shouldn't move too much." Peorth winds the bandage around the lower ribs as Kyo bites his lip in pain. "Sorry I have to do it this way." Kyo grunts as Peorth wraps the next layer tighter around his ribs Kyo and he cringes. Peorth wraps her arms around his waist and gently. Kyo goes slightly red much in shock again at the number of times she has embraced him today. "What would I do without you." Kyo runs his hand along her fore arm as he turns to face Peorth, she leans closer to Kyo as he to edges closer to her, the two friends are so close they feel the breath on each others face but before they go any further with the moment they pull back."

"Thanks for the treatment." Kyo said nervously looking away from Peorth. The two of them both look everywhere but at each other before Peorth turns to him.

"You are welcome." Peorth replied also a bit nervous looking at a different direction, that was a bit too much for her it wasn't something she expected. "Be careful to not hurt your ribs, you should lie down."

"I guess that I will." Kyo replied pointing at the sofa. "I will lie on the sofa for a while." Kyo then rests on the sofa "Okay." Peorth said with a nod. "I will put the first aid kit away." Peorth goes into the kitchen and places the first aid box in the kitchen it was already very late and they had a very bad day. Kyo lies on the sofa glancing towards the ceiling his thoughts dwelling on what almost happened, he had never actually thought about Peorth that way before and what could of happened drags him to question does he want to take it further and what did Peorth think or at that moment. He tosses and turns thinking about it but quickly pushes all them away and stares at the roof of his apartment before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Morning Kyo…" Smiled Peorth awkwardly as Kyo nods returning her smile. "Good morning." He said walking out into the kitchen, breakfast will be ready shortly, Peorth are you at work today?" Asked Kyo as he poked his head out from behind the kitchen door and she nods. "Alright then I'll make you some lunch to take with you, sadly I am afraid it will have to be sandwiches, is that alright?" Asked Kyo as Peorth nodded. "Yeah it is fine. But should you really be moving so much after last night?" She replied as Kyo smiled back and ducked back into the kitchen. "It's fine bruised that's all, and thank you for helping me." Smiled Kyo as Peorth returned the smile. "It is fine after all you have done much more for me than I have you." She replied as Kyo shrugged forget it I still owe you one." Kyo replied finding it easier to interact with her now after the pervious night.

Time had passed quickly that morning, Kyo sat bored at one of the out side tables in a daze staring up to the sky as a few of his class mates sat around him talking, expressing their concern over his bashed up state. Kyo had told them how he got attacked trying to help a friend out. The girls where very sympathetic and stuck to him most of the day when normally they wouldn't as he sat staring into the sky. "Hey Kyo its Keiichi, oh man what happened?" Asked Keiichi in shock. "Nothing much Keiichi, so what can I do for you?" Smiled Kyo happily as Belldandy stood nearby watching. "Well I was just here to let you know that Chihori said thanks and will come round to your place sometime soon she's got a gift for you." Kyo smiles the cold air was bothering his bruises. "Tell her thanks." Smiled Kyo as Keiichi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you are going to be ok?" Kyo nods "I will be fine my friend Peorth got hit on by a few guy that tried to force her to go with them, I got beat up for sticking up for her." He replied not an ounce of regret in his voice. Keiichi froze his eyes widened. "Did you say Peorth?" He asked as Kyo nodded. "Yeah Peorth do you know her?" Asked Kyo shocked as Keiichi shook his head. "No I wasn't saying that I do now a Peorth though describe her to me?" Asked Keiichi. Kyo described her the best he could and Keiichi did his best to hide his facial expressions as Kyo described the Peorth that had tried to seduce him when he made that call that one time.

"I can tell from your facial expressions that's something is up Keiichi what is it?" Asked Kyo as Keiichi shook his head. "Nothing really, if it is the same Peorth I know I didn't know she was in town." He Replied as Belldandy strolled over towards him. "She is but homeless, I found her huddling under the steps to my apartment, cold shivering and hungry." Belldandy was listening with open ears and in the true angel of kindness she is her face was one of sorrow and worry. Keiichi turned to face her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Her family tossed her out on the streets because she lost an item that belonged to them." Kyo's fist was clenched, the anger in his words was clearly heard in his tone. "How could anyone kick their child out like that?" He spat as Keiichi placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Do you know where she is right now?" Asked Keiichi as Kyo nodded. "Yeah she is probably at work." He answered as Keiichi smiled. "Well Kyo it is good of you to take her in and look after her, I'll try dealing with her family." Keiichi smiled and somehow Kyo felt relieved and he felt even more reassured when Belldandy smiled at him. "Do not worry everything will be alright." Kyo watched as Belldandy made a gracious bow and left. Once they were out of ear shot from Kyo, Belldandy and Keiichi stopped and looked at each other heavily concerned.

"Certainly sounds like the Peorth we know, would the Almighty One do such a thing?" Asked Keiichi as Belldandy shrugged. "I do not know Keiichi. I have heard of goddesses being banished for losing objects and forced to find them without their powers. Urd has done it more than a few times but when that happens oh poor Peorth." Sighed Belldandy as Keiichi, put his arm around her. "What's wrong Belldandy?" Asked Keiichi. "If Peorth is in trouble an it is due to losing important than as a goddess I am forbidden to help her." Belldandy let out a sigh and had a sorrowful expression on her face. "Urd is in heaven right? Due back today, we go home and ask her about it alright, don't worry if she is with Kyo, she will be well looked after, he's a nice guy." Belldandy looks at Kyo as he grabs a rib and cringes from the pain of moving. "His injuries look painful." She said closing her eyes as she began to glow, Keiichi knew what she was going to do so he stood on guard, shielding her from curious eyes. Belldandy chants her spell and Keiichi watches as Kyo body language changes as Belldandy's words sooth the pain and heal any remaining injuries he had. "Ok Mr Keiichi I am done." Smiled Belldandy as Keiichi nodded. "Ok then let's get going." Keiichi smiled and the two smile briefly before strolling off hand in hand to speak to Urd when she arrives home at the temple.

Later that evening, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld all sat around the dinner table to discuss Peorth's problem. "As I was saying I was informed about Peorth while working. Sadly its true, we are forbidden to lend aid so we are lucky she found Keiichi's friend." Smiled Urd. "I don't know him well I just know he is in the music section of college, and is a cousin to Chihori." Replied Keiichi be fore adding. "I do know for certain he's a really nice guy, so she will be ok in his hands." Keiichi smiled as Urd shrugged. "Maybe but I feel sorry for the boy." Shrugged Urd as Keiichi raised an eyebrow in question. "Why is that?" Asked Keiichi as Skuld joined in after him. "Yeah why is that Urd?"

"Everything that kid will do for her, he will not remember." Urd added as Belldandy nodded with Keiichi looking confused. "Why is that?" He asked looking up at Urd. "Well Keiichi it is because he is not contracted with her, his memory of her will have to be erased." Urd shrugged as if it didn't bother her. "That's awful! He goes out of his way to help her out and he gets punished by having his memory erased." Keiichi lets out a sigh and calm. "Though I can see why it is necessary." He added before sitting back down before Urd could jump in to tell him why it was necessary.

"Can't we do anything to help her?" Asked Belldandy as Urd shook her head. "Sadly no but Keiichi can. He is mortal so he can aid her. He can simple ask Kyoto tell him where to look and if he has free time he can look. We can't get involved as someone would be sent to observe her." Urd added. "Most likely Lind." She continued.

"Why Lind?" Asked Keiichi again wondering. "Well she may be of the combat division so to speak but Peorth has "fallen" per say so goddesses like Lind also watch the fallen to make sure they don't get tempted by the competition to join Mara on the side of demons." Replied Urd before adding. I had four of them watching me last time. Keiichi began to back off on reflex and Urd shook her head. "Steady on Keiichi. I am part demon remember and the daughter of the one who rules that place, if I turned well you know what happens." Keiichi gulps at the ultimate destruction program incident and cringes.

"I will have to talk to Kyo about it then, to say I will help them search but will have to tell him to keep it from Peorth right?" Urd nods. "We can't have her figuring out your helping or the observer especially if its Lind. The observer will report if a goddess helped out and Peorth wouldn't like it either. So we best get started if you want to help her."

"Of course I want to help her but I don't want Kyo's memories erased of the time she spent there." Sighed Keiichi as Urd shrugged, Keiichi rose to his feet decided to go think else where, Belldandy worried for the man she loves and follows him leaving Urd and Skuld to stare at each other.

Back in the small home of Kyo, Peorth sat after her shift at the department store Kyo had gone out to do some errands allowing her to change and bathe. Sitting with the television Peorth was watching the local news as it spoke about Christmas and was asking the public about gifts and their shopping plans, Peorth had a few ideas to say thank you for all he has done. Though as she thought about it more she was happy being here though it started off a misery. The kindness of the young man had moved her and she almost kissed him the pervious night. The time she has spent so far is great and she even enjoyed the trip to the movies and the shopping was fun too. She definitely wanted to stay with him for as long as she could. The phone started ringing and Peorth rose from the small sofa and lifted the receiver. "Hello this is the Kyo Mishima residence, how may I help you?" Asked Peorth happily. "Ah the famous Peorth my son has told me so much about you."

"Ah Mr Mishima it is an honour to finally speak to you." Peorth said trying to remain polite. "The honour is all mine child is my son home?" Asked Kyo's father. "I am sorry he isn't home at the moment." She replied. "I see, well in that case how are you doing now? Kyo said you were homeless and he took you in." Although Peorth knew Mr Mishima wasn't there she instinctively nodded her head. "Yes sir I was and he took me in, most other people just shooed me away. Though your son took me in and now I am doing well." Replied Peorth happily. "That is good Kyo was also saying that you now have a job now which is very nicely done. I know my son has well preferred to live a simple life but you two can not live in such a small apartment together so tell him as a Christmas present I bought you both a nice apartment to move into, already have the removal company putting in the furniture for you both." Peorth was speechless with the man's generosity. "I will tell him sir." She replied after regaining her composure. "Thank you very much Peorth you two have a lovely Christmas, we won't be able to make it for the Christmas meal due to my work so you two enjoy the your time together good bye." Peorth instinctively nodded again. "You also have a good Christmas Mr Mishima." Peorth hears him place down the phone and she follows suit before sitting down on the small couch in which Kyo slept. There was a knock at the door an Peorth rose and strolled to answer it. Opening the door Peorth as Lind stood in the door way.

"Hello Peorth." Lind said stepping into Kyo's home. "Hello Lind. Still keeping an eye on me I see." Lind nods. "Yes I am, you know we have to keep an eye just in case the temptation to change sides happens." Replied Lind firmly. "I don't plan to join them Lind you and everyone should know that." Replied Peorth angrily. "Maybe but the fact your searching has been put on hold since you met this human." Replied Lind. "It is not on hold! It is just going slower I need to repay the boy for the kindness and help he has shown." Lind Shrugged. "I didn't come here to fight Peorth. Just wanted to know why you are taking your time. You really like the boy don't you?" Peorth couldn't lie and nodded. "I do have very strong feelings for him, very strong." Lind gives her a cheeky grin. "So you are in love with him then. I see it now." Peorth shrugs. "My feelings are strong and it is possibly love. I think it is." Peorth looked down to the floor slightly embarrassed before looking to the left of Lind with out directly staring at her. "It is love alright, enjoy it while you search, just don't use the method you tried to use on Keiichi, although to a mortal seeing you underwear like that would be great for him, you might scare him away." Peorth goes red and hides her face behind her hands. "How did you know about that?" She squeals. "Urd told me, just do what you have to and enjoy it while it lasts. Just go about it differently than what you tried to do to Keiichi." Lind couldn't help but smile as Peorth shook her head. "Well Peorth I best go and return to heaven. Remember I am watching you." Lind smiles and steps out before rising into the air towards heaven. Peorth watches as she leaves an skulks inside her thoughts dwindling on what Lind had said about what to get Kyo for Christmas.

That's it for chapter 3 hope you guys come back again for chapter 4. Ps if you want to see anything in the fic like characters for oh my goddess pm your characters to me k buhbye.


	4. Buying gifts

Memories of a Goddess.

Chapter 4: Buying gifts.

Three days have passed and Peorth and Kyo moved into their new apartment which was bought for them both by Kyo's father. Peorth looks around the flat in amazement it had already been refurnished to suit them both a little lavish for Kyo's taste but Peorth deserved it so he thought so he kept his mouth shut. It walls where white with various pieces of art hanging from the walls and wooden flooring various coffee tables and other furniture. "As usual my dad spends his money when he knows I don't like it much. I can live with it as long as it makes you happy Peorth." Smiled Kyo as she nodded looking towards one corner of the room. "It is lovely but should he really have spent money on such things?" She asked Politely as Kyo shook his head. "Well he can but I'd prefer if he didn't." Shrugged Kyo. "At least he left the Christmas tree and decorations for us to put up." She smiled as Kyo nodded. "Well I guess it's a good idea to get started we will need to stock up on food supplies too." Smiled Kyo as Peorth nodded. "I agree lets get started!" Kyo laughed as Peorth had a huge smile on her face and the two of them began to set up Christmas decorations.

Sometime had passed and they had the room full decorated the room. Kyo watched as Peorth stood on a stool and placed the star on top of the tree and climbed back down Kyo clapped and there the finishing touches are done. Peorth climbed down from the stool and admired the tree, she had witnessed it being done on earth by earthen families but she too enjoyed the experience as a goddess it was very warm and intimate time for humans and she too felt the same. "We got so busy decorating the room we didn't check out the bed rooms." Smiled Peorth as she darted off towards her room Kyo followed but turned off and opened the door leading to his own room. "Whoa." Both and Kyo and Peorth uttered at the same time, the rooms were large for an apartment a double bed sat against the wall further most from the window the walls were painted a creamy white colour along Kyo's walls where wall racks were several new guitars hung on the walls and a classic piano sat in the corner. "Dad you shouldn't have." Smiled Kyo as he approached the piano. Running his finger along the piano Kyo noticed a working desk and lamp in the corner. Kyo noticed an envelope had been placed on the desk of his table lifting the envelope from the desk, and opening it Kyo gasped. The envelope contained a large sum of money along with a note.

"_Hey son, just wanted to let you I know I bought this new flat for you and Peorth on your mothers say so she said she thought the two of you would end up being a lovely couple so I providing the chance the rent is also taken care of. I also got you a new personal computer which should arrive after Christmas. Use the cash to treat Peorth to some lovely Christmas gifts." Love your father._

"One day I'll hurt that man, spending vast amounts of money to set me up." Kyo muttered out loud. Peorth poked her head around the corner. "Oh whoa did you father buy you those guitars and piano?" Asked Peorth as Kyo shook his head. "The guitars yes bar the two you seen, but the piano is from the family home I used to play this as a child." Kyo smiled as he sat down lifted the fine polished key cover and sat down. Peorth sits down on his bed. "Would you like me to play for you for a while?" Kyo asked as Peorth nodded. "Yeah I'd love to hear you play." So Peorth sat and listened music swaying her head to the enchanting melody and the two sat enjoying the company of each other long into the evening.

It was morning and Peorth had already left for work as by Kyo's own insistence he made Peorth her lunch. She left as she usually did giving Kyo a small kiss on the cheek as she left. Kyo was currently on his way to hand in some last minute assignments, driving along on his motorcycle towards the college Kyo had thought about what to get Peorth for Christmas. Pulling into a parking space Kyo climbed off his motorcycle and turning off the engine. Going inside the building Kyo stood in the main hall. Strolling the reception desk, Kyo raised his hand in a wave and the receptionist as he approached. "Hello there Kyo, handing assignments in today before Christmas?" Kyo nods. "Yes I am but I was wondering is Keiichi Morisato on campus today I need to speak to him." The receptionist pondered. "Yes he was handing in some stuff for the auto club you should find him there." Kyo nods and smiles "Thank you very much I hope you have a pleasant Christmas." Kyo bows and leaves. "That boy is so nice yet you never see him with a girl." Muttered the receptionist.

Around fifteen minutes pass and Kyo finally knocks at the door to the auto club. "Hello is there anyone there?" Called out Kyo as Keiichi's head popped out from behind. "Oh hey Kyo didn't see you there. How can I help?" Asked Keiichi. "Who is that can't I do anything without someone getting in my way!" Sayoko stomps out her latest attempt to lure Keiichi away from Belldandy. Most of the campus knows of her drive to get him but Keiichi keeps turning her down. "Oh it is you can you come back later?" Asked Sayoko as Kyo shrugged. "I guess I could." Kyo caught Keiichi shaking his head. "Though I rather get it out of the way, so sorry Sayoko I can't leave just yet." Smiled Kyo as Keiichi nodded in appreciation. "Well hurry up and do what you need to do." She ordered as Kyo shook his head again. "It won't go any faster with you yelling you know." Sighed Kyo as Keiichi approached him. "So what is it I can help you with?" Asked Keiichi as Sayoko's eyes burned into them from the corner of the room. "I was just wondering if you could possibly help me with a gift to get Peorth for Christmas, because you know her and all." Keiichi pondered for a minute. "She has a love for roses and expensive things." Keiichi replied. "Go out and buy her expensive clothes or nice jewellery." Smiled Keiichi. "Though I need to get Belldandy something so I will go with you." Kyo nodded. "Yeah sounds like an idea." Sayoko scowls in the corner even more and walks off. "Never mind that, let's get going." Both guys then left determined to find them special gifts.

Peorth was already on the shopping venture strolling through a popular shopping mall. Strolling through the mall the goddess looked at the two accompanying her. Urd and Belldandy accompanying her. "I see you got quite a lot already." Urd tried peaking into the bags, though Peorth pulled them away before she could see anything. "Yes I have Urd. I bought some gifts for the woman I work with." Replied Peorth as they kept on walking. "Not sure what to buy lover boy I see." Teased Urd As Peorth scowled looking at Urd. Belldandy laughed light heartedly. "Why don't you knit him something for the winter I am sure he gets cold. Keiichi loves such things." Replied Belldandy happily as Peorth shook her head. _"Ah Belldandy, that only works for you I fear." _Thought Peorth with a small sigh. Urd and Belldandy picked up and her thoughts as Belldandy turned to Urd with a sorrowful expression on her face. Urd just smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "He is into music right, so by him something musical?" Suggested Urd with Peorth turning to face her. "Guitars are out of the question his father bought those." Sighed Peorth as Urd shook her head. "Hold on let me finish Peorth. Why don't you get a custom guitar done, pick Kyos favourite brand of guitar and design one for him, preferable a design that has you on it in rock attire or something and on the instruments neck you can maybe have a rose vine with thorns running along it with say a rose in the middle of it how does that sound?" Peorth smiled at the idea surprised to hear it from Urd but it was a good idea the guitars Mr Mishima had bought Kyo where the normal in the shop purchases.

"Though where would I get one done and will it be done before Christmas?" Asked Peorth as Urd nodded. Yeah it should be I guess we have got a week or so yet so yeah." Belldandy smiled that Urd was able to help. "So where do we go to get that arranged?" Asked Peorth as Urd gave her a small wink. "This way its near a sake store." Replied Urd as she walked off. "I am glad Peorth that you have found your very own Keiichi." Smiled Belldandy as Peorth nodded a little red. "Yes he's a very nice guy, makes me feel safe and not so alone." Belldandy let out a slight giggle as the continued on walking. "I still see to fail why I haven't and nice cute guy yet everyone else has." Shrugged Urd as Belldandy smiled letting out a slight but heartily giggle. "Do not worry Urd I am sure the one you seek will come along soon." Urd shrugged. "I hope so Bell I really do." Sighed Urd her thoughts dwindling to when she regressed to her child like state and met that young video game loving kid. Turning a street corner the three of them continue on walking staring to the shop windows pointing at some items as they make their way to the guitar shop.

Else where however Keiichi and Kyo are out walking and are doing the exact same thing shopping for Christmas. Kyo glances into a few shops looking at expensive jewels an other such items, "I have no idea what to buy her." Kyo sighed wracking his brain, as Keiichi smiled and remembering the issue that he had when he wondered about what to buy Belldandy then he got a job and got her a ring. "If it helps when I had to buy Belldandy a gift I was really stuck and then had to work really hard to get her the ring I wanted to buy her, but in the end she really loved it. Any gift will be good if she knows you put your heart into buying it." Kyo thought about it and Keiichi was right. "Ok lets keep looking." Smiled Kyo and Keiichi nodded. They both continued on there way moving to between different shops and checking shop windows of the local shops for possible gifts. As the two continued walking Kyo walked past a clothing store, Keiichi spotted something in the window and pointed it out to Kyo. "Not that is very Peorth but let me check something first, Does Peorth enjoy using your motorcycle? I know you don't have a side car, and if I recall she hasn't got the proper gear for the bike right?" Asked Keiichi remembering the motorcycle conversation Peorth and he had when she called them the other day. Kyo nodded. "Yeah I had been meaning to get her some, though I don't know if she would wear such things." Keiichi laughs loudly. "Let me see if I can explain this right, Peorth back before she was made homeless was a flirtiest woman and very confident in who she was. Whatever she wore she made it her own, I thought I was bad when it came to worry about woman. Trust me Peorth will like them and to please you she will wear them, not to mention they are to protect her as well as be stylish." Keiichi smiled and entered the shop and Kyo followed him.

Entering the shop, Keiichi looked around the store full of apparel and car and motorcycle accessories. "Kyo you check over there." Keiichi pointed to motorcycle clothing area and Kyo walked off in its direction. Glancing around the many sets of leathers motor cyclists use to protect themselves on their bikes. Kyo checked through the selection for males. "Nothing here for me but I am not shopping for myself." Kyo said as he continued on looking, he still didn't know if Peorth would like these things. Kyo keeps searching when two items in question catch his eye. "Hey Keiichi come here a second?" Kyo waves Keiichi over and Keiichi strolls over catching a glimpse of the things Kyo had found. "That looks pretty awesome Kyo nice find." Kyo smiled as Keiichi examined the items a pair of leather trousers and a jacket. Keiichi took his phone from his pocket and started to text someone while looking at the items Kyo held in his hand the first item was a pair of leather pants the trousers was of a very intricate design, the right leg has a very detailed thorny rose vine design as if wrapping around the leg, rising upwards around the waist where it circles it and where a pocket would be on a regular pair of trousers a beautiful rose is blooming on the vine. The second one was a leather bike jacket for woman simple in its design with a decorated back, the design suited Peorth equally as the leather trousers did in the centre was a bright red rose with a wing spread on either side as if showing that the rose had taken flight, a rose vine had lightly laced it self through the wings before coiling round the bottom of the jacket where three more roses bloomed before the vine ran up and laced itself through the other wing to complete the design.

"Would suit Peorth very well so do you know her size?" Asked Keiichi as Kyo shook his head. "I did do some shopping with her though I didn't exactly check she chose I bought it that was it." Replied Kyo. _"I hope she likes these but I am unsure, Keiichi sounds positive but I am not sure this is Peorth's thing, my ex girlfriend hated motorcycles so she wouldn't wear these when I tried to get her to go on my bike, but Peorth isn't my ex girlfriend." _Thought Kyo smiling as Peorth did go on the bike with him and seemed to enjoy it. Kyo and Keiichi stared at each dumbstruck and rather unnerving about Peorth's clothing size. Keiichi's phone beeps. "Phew now I know what her size is." Keiichi shows Kyo the text message from Urd. "You asked her to find out her size?" Kyo exclaimed in shock a little to loud for Keiichi's comfort and he shock his head very quickly. "No I didn't!" Keiichi exclaimed quickly. "I asked Urd, she is the older sister of Belldandy." Replied Keiichi scratching his head awkwardly. "Oh ok." Replied Kyo.. "Indeed now we know her sizes now we can purchase these and if you want you van buy her some more clothing expensive dresses etc buy yourself some nice suits too to take her out on dates." Smiled Keiichi which was his plan if he ever had the chance to take Belldandy out for a high class meal, though it was nice to see Kyo and Peorth falling for each other so he didn't mind passing his idea on to them.

"Not a bad idea but let's go to whirlwind to find a helmet then we can go buy other things." Smiled Kyo as Keiichi nodded. "Yeah let's go." Keiichi began walking towards the till and Kyo followed him with his items in hand. Else where however Peorth, Urd and Belldandy had arrived at the music store. Entering the building Belldandy and Peorth almost choked on the smell of smoke. "Hey Ryu are you there?" Called out Urd as Belldandy and Peorth admired the many instruments that stacked the near by shelves. "That you Urd?" A male called out a man emerged from the back room. Peorth eyed him up and down and understood why Urd may know such a man, he had the "bad boy image" written all over him tattooed muscular and and long haired exactly one of the many types of men Peorth fell for. Peorth took a mental note of the woman who walked out behind him and the outfit long blonde hair, and red leather jacket with black figure t-shirt, a pair of black tight jeans with rips across the knees with heeled red and black boots. It was a classic rock like look and Peorth liked it though she would alter the clothing slightly depending on how she wanted Kyo to react to her in it.

"Hey Urd been a a while how have you been? He asked while the blonde standing beside him stared at Urd as if she was a rival which amused Peorth and Urd too no doubt. "I have been good thanks my dear." Urd winks at him her charm already beginning to work on him. "I was wondering if you can help my friend here Ryu." Urd pointed to Peorth. Peorth looked up at the man Urd probably had been out drinking with a few times and wasn't impressed stepping forward urd acknowledged him by a simple nod. "She needs a custom guitar made for her boyfriend for Christmas and I told her you can do it for her and you will have it done and will give her a nice discount right?" Urd leaps up and sits on the counter crossing her legs and a seductive smile on her face. "Sure any friend of Urd is a friend of mine." He replied as he took a note pad from under his desk and sat it on the desk. "So what guitar would you like me to make a custom job of?" Asked Ryu as Peorth an pointed at the flying v guitar. "I want that one done if possible." She replied. "Certainly can do can you describe in what you want done?" Peorth nodded at the guitar sitting in front of her, she pointed to the fret board I would like you to place a red rose here and have the vines extend both ways coiling along the fret board. Ryu nods and takes notes as Peorth moves to the body of the guitar next, I would like this painted yellow and on the lower point. Peorth lifts the guitar and holds then pointing to the lower pointy bit of the v. I want you to draw me on my knees rest my hands on a guitar and grinning and winking I also want to be dressed like a rocker something he would like." Replied Peorth as she held out her hand and did a rough sketch of what she wants her pose with the guitar. "You want to be on your knees leaning on the guitar, nice idea." Ryu nodded approvingly. "Any ideas for the outfit you wish for your drawing to be wearing?" Peorth shook her head. "No I do not I will leave it up to you, just don't make it sleazy. I am not that kind of girl." Ryu nods. "So is there anything else you you wish to have done to it?" Peorth nods. Two large white angels wings one each on the back. Peorth points to the back of the v shape so he knows where to place them. I would also like a smaller pair of wings placed here on the guitars head and that's it."

"Well Urd I have to say you friend here has some very nice ideas for guitars I'll get to work right away. Come back the day before Christmas eve it should be done then." Peorth nodded a tingle of excitement ran up her spine wondering how Kyo's face would look when she gave him it made her smile. Urd said a few words and the three woman left to go and spend more money.

That's it for this chapter not what you were expecting for such a delayed update, sadly life at home has gotten hecetic balancing work and trying to keep the muse for writing going can be tough but here we are things will spice up in the next chapter. So till then bye!


	5. Winter date and christmas

Memories of a Goddess

Chapter 5: Winter date and Christmas

Shopping was finished for both Peorth and Kyo and they had managed to sneak each of the items even the guitar she bought him into her room before he noticed. The morning had gone by swiftly, it was lunch time and both Kyo and Peorth sat at the table tugging into lunch. Kyo had prepared a hamburger steak, along with a nice side salad and white rice, as they sat eating their lunch, Peorth had diverted her attention to the window it was pretty cold out side she lifts her glass to her lips turning back to Kyo as he began to speak. "Hey Peorth, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tonight?" Peorth choked, spitting her drink out and the spray landing all over Kyo's face. Placing the class down quickly Peorth covered her mouth as she let out a gasp of shock her widen eyes looking at Kyo as her drink rand down his face. "Is that a yes or a no?" Asked Kyo as he wiped the liquid from his face with his shirt letting out a small chuckle.

"No! I mean yes! I mean I would…" Peorth took a deep breath and lowered her head to her nose touched the table, again taking a deep breath she rose slightly embarrassed. Bashfully she looked at Kyo and could tell she was shy about the prospect however she was hoping something like this would happen. "I mean I would love to go on a date with you." With a sigh of relief she relaxed in the chair and smiled at Kyo. Kyo took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not." Laughed Kyo his face red embarrassed but immensely happy with her answer. "So where are we going?" Asked Peorth as she smiled again, her heart had began beating faster the thought of going somewhere romantically with Kyo was exciting. "I was thinking something fun like an amusement park or something." Smiled Kyo as Peorth nodded. "It would nice for the two of us to have some fun." Smiled Peorth. "Yeah you been very busy lately so think of it as a chance to let your hair down." Kyo watched Peorth smile her excitement building. Kyo knew of a few amusement parks that would be open this close to Christmas. _"Three days left. First Christmas alone with a girl."_ Thought Kyo to himself as Peorth rose to her feet. "Kyo could you pass me your plate?" Kyo snaps out of chain of thought and looks confused. "Oh thanks Peorth." He smiled as she took the plate and walked into the kitchen with their dirty dishes as Kyo turned towards the television which had been on during lunch. "Nothing interesting." Kyo said standing up as he strode into the kitchen to see Peorth giving the dishes a quick wash. "When do you want to head out?" Asked Kyo as Peorth smiled just let me get changed and then we can go." She smiled as she sat the dishes aside and drying her hands on the drying cloth before smiling and dashing off to her room.

Kyo decided she get out of his clothes and put on something fresher so he too went to his room to quickly change as well, opening the door and closing it behind him. Looking round his room Kyo was looking for a fresh change of clothing. Finding some clothing on the chair beside his bed too begun to change. Thirty minutes and both Peorth and Kyo where ready for the amusement park date. Kyo left his room with a big stretch wearing a fresh pair of black jeans and matching men's boots wearing a thick black woolly jumper and sat in the lounge area for Peorth. She two emerged a few minutes later wearing dark navy jean a poor of heeled boots with a woolly inner lining to keep her feet warm. She too deciding where a woolly sweater would be best as well she wore a red one and a long red winter coat she smiled putting on the pair of gloves Kyo had given her back not long after they met. Kyo smiled at the fact she kept them and didn't replace them with newer ones. She stuck a white scarf around her neck and smiled. Kyo nodded and the two made their way to the front door.

"Man it is chilly today." Moaned Kyo rubbing his hands together. "It is but we will be fine." Giggled Peorth as she grabbed him by the arm holding on to it tightly as he closed the door behind him and locking it. "OK then lets go." He smiled as Peorth grinned back and the two began their walk towards the amusement park. The street is cold and skin bumps gets goose bumps as the two lovebirds stroll down the street. Peorth didn't want to say how dear he was to her and how much she loved him as it could end at anytime. However she knew his feelings were the same as her own so she had to let him know. The two continued strolling watching people go about their business be it for work of social interactions. Peorth had not let go of Kyo's arm the whole time and they continued on walking. "I am very excited about this." Peorth said the smile on her face making it obvious. Kyo smiled in return turning the corner and walking towards the large Ferris wheel in the distance. "Yeah I haven't been to one since I was a child it will be fun for me too. Even more so now I am going with you…" Kyo's voice strayed off it was the first time with a girl he had actually been shy.

"That's sweet I feel the same way…" Replied Peorth as she kissed him on the cheek. "Does that mean we are a couple now?" Muttered Kyo out loud without intending too. Realizing what he had said Kyo turned bright red as Peorth looked up at him wide eyed. Kyo went a deeper shade of red and quickly tried to think of something to say but before he could add anything Peorth spoke up. "Only if you want it to." Peorth replied with a smile. "I would like that a lot Peorth, I would a lot…" Kyo smiled and Peorth nodded. "Then as of now me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend." Peorth let go of his arm and stood in front of him a nice bright smile on her face before giving him a kiss. Kyo smiled although rather shyly his face bright red as an older married couple walk past letting out a small laugh at them both before continuing on their way. Peorth placed her hand in Kyo's and the two walked off hands held tight. While supervising from above Lind watches on. "Good for you Peorth." Lind looks down to the street with a smile. "There we go wondered when you would show up." Lind spots the blonde haired demon Mara following the lovely couple. Knowing that Lind cant out right kill Mara she walks up to the edge and whistles and Mara stares upwards as well as most of the street however only Mara recoils, Lind then takes out her weapon and spins it around in disciplined but threatening manner before holing the weapon towards Mara. "I know I can't kill you but I could hurt you Mara so leave the two of them alone." Sweat began to show on Mara's face. "Oh hey there Lind I hope you don't plan to use that do you?" Lind shrugs. "As I said if you intend to step between them two of them our tempt to make Peorth switch sides I will so leave." Mara gulps and nods. "Ok Ok I am going Lind!" Mara waves her hands franticly in the air. Lind watches as Mara leaves. "You think she would be nicer with Christmas coming…" Muttered Mara as she shuffled along with a sad expression on her face. Lind shook her head and continued her observations.

Kyo and Peorth continued their walk reaching the gates to the amusement park, Kyo was smiling like a child on the inside Peorth was the same being a goddess she never really had the time to enjoy herself. Acting on impulse Peorth runs in like a kid dragging Kyo along with her. "Steady Peorth if you keep this up you will be tired by the time you get on any of the attractions." Laugh Kyo as Peorth stopped some what shy. "I haven't been here before I guess my excitement got the better of me." She Smiled with a shrug. "Sorry if I sounded like I was damping your excitement, which ride do you want to go on first?" Asked Kyo as Peorth pointed to the roller coaster. "That one looks fun." Kyo smiled and nodded. "Alright then lets go." Peorth smiles and they both run towards the roller coaster eager for the fun to start.

"It appears there is a queue." As they both stood in line to the roller coaster. Kyo smiled as kids with their parents teenagers out with friends and even teenage couples and adults like themselves queued to have a go on the roller coaster. "Of course there would be Kyo silly." Peorth smiled and gave a light shake of her head. "It is a amusement park after all." Kyo nodded he had to agree with that it was an obvious statement. "Yeah I know I have a knack for pointing out the obvious lately." He added as Peorth squeezed his hand, he smiled at her. "it doesn't matter, let us enjoy today as it is for us." She kissed him on the cheek and Kyo smiled to himself, the queue continued to move forward an before long Kyo and Peorth where waiting their turn. The rides cars came to a stop and the people from the ride before got out. Peorth and Kyo smiled as they both sat down and the safety railings where placed down over them. "Haven't been on one of these in ages." Gritted Kyo as the rides cars began to move forward and up the first steep hill. Peorth smiled like a giddy school girl as Kyo held on to the safety railings his knuckles white as the ride thundered into its first dip. Peorth screamed like a excited child as the machine went into its first loop to look Kyo screamed gripping the railing for dear life as Peorth cheered and wailed as the it rocketed in to the second loop. The roller coaster cars hurtled around the corner and along the rest of the track Peorth was screaming for delight while Kyo was almost crying. The ride came to a halt a short time later and Kyo stepped out as falling to his knees.

"Are you ok Kyo?" Asked Peorth as she tried to hold her boyfriend up. "I remember why I was scared of that ride as a child, sadly it appears it still terrifies me. Sorry I am spoiling your fun." Kyo said feeling dizzy. "We didn't have to go if it unsettled you." Replied Peorth as Kyo straightened up. "It is fine my dear, just thought I wouldn't spook me like it used too." Kyo began laughing out of embarrassment and Peorth giggled happily along with him as she held his arm. Next the two of them decided to go on the bumper cars, Lind watched the from a distance and although her face didn't show it on the outside somewhere deep inside she was smiling. Lind continued to watch as the two chased and crashed into each other in the bumper cars as they laughed at each other and did it again and again. Lind then decided to look around bit taken in what she could see families and couples and groups of high school students all enjoying themselves, another five minutes of casual observations and Lind turned her attention back towards Kyo and Peorth as she watched them heading towards the refreshment stands.

"That is nice." Smiled Peorth taking a sip from her warm drink. "Yeah it is." Kyo sipped his own tea as a bunch of kids ran past chuckling and laughing allowed. "Well what should we try next?" Asked Kyo as Peorth thought about it. Looking behind her she spotted a merry go round and pointed at it. "I want to go on that next!" Peorth said eagerly and Kyo nodded. "Ok then let's go." Drinking the last of their warm drinks the two quickly got up and walked towards the merry go round and Peorth climbed on and sat on one of the horses as it began to move. Kyo smiled as she looked at him, taking out his phone he took a picture as the horse went past him rising up and down as let out a small giggle and he smiled as it went round me. Kyo stood transfixed on her for what felt like hours. She was so beautiful and happy and her smile could melt away the problems of the world. "Kyo are you ok?" Asked Peorth as she gave him a nudge. Kyo shook out of his trance and turned to his girlfriend. I am fine was just so entranced by you on the merry go round I didn't even notice it had stopped." Peorth grabbed him by the arm. "Come on lovely." She kissed him on the cheek and the two strolled off.

"You really are smitten with him aren't you?" Asked Urd. Peorth nodded though Urd could not see her. "Yeah I am the theme park was lovely. We went one ride after another took pictures eat and had loads of fun." She replied though Urd was expecting more. "Oh come on! You didn't flirt kiss or cuddle or anything?" Peorth thought about it before answering. "I teased him a bit but not in that manner I don't want to scare him off or anything so I am going slow." Urd burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at Urd?" Peorth demanding almost snapping phone handset in her hand. "Your flirtious nature wont scare him off Peorth he is not Keiichi you know." Urd shook her head in disbelief on how timid she was. "I hope you at least had a few kisses." Peorth grinned and she ran her finger across her lip. "Yeah we did…" Urd heard her laugh over phone let out a hearty giggle by herself. "Well tomorrow is a big day with it being Christmas day and all, have you both got Christmas dinner and everything made ok?"

"Yeah we do but you are welcome to come round tomorrow evening and hang out with me and Kyo if you want." Added Peorth as Urd was taken back by shock. "Sure I'd love to come by, though you sure I won't be interrupting anything?" Added Urd with a suggestive tone. Peorth shook her head and replied promptly. "No you won't be. Anything of that nature will happen when you leave." Urd let out a laugh. "Now that is what I want to here. I'll see you tomorrow then ill bring the sake!" Peorth smiled as she heard a knock on the door. "Alright Urd I will see you then. Bye." Peorth rings off and looks towards the door. "Come in." The door opened and Kyo stepped into the room with warm tea on a tray. "Here you go I think you could do with a drink." She lifted one and motioned for Kyo to sit down, sitting down and sitting the tray aside Kyo smiled at his girlfriend as she took it. "Thank you Kyo, is it ok if I have a friend round tomorrow evening?" Kyo looked at Peorth a bit surprised and nodded. "Of course you can you don't need to ask my permission to have friends over." Smiled Kyo. Peorth smiled and moved closer to Kyo. "Thank you Kyo it should be lots of fun, though she can be a bit wild when she is drunk just thought it would be best to warn you." Peorth kissed Kyo on the cheek and took another drink from her cup. "I see, so she likes to drink then?" He asked and Peorth nodded in agreement. "Indeed she does, but it is Christmas right time to be cheery." Kyo nodded in agreement and glanced at Peorth. "Will be first Christmas with my girlfriend so this one will be very special to me." He replied as Peorth blushed before replying. "My first Christmas where I get to be myself it is special to me for that and that I get to spend it with you." She replied giving him a kiss. The both turned towards the clock and smiled deciding to spend the rest of the evening in each others company.

Christmas day had finally arrived and Kyo and Peorth had woken pretty happily both were sitting in the living room with huge smiles on their faces. Kyo watched as Peorth opened her gifts first and Kyo laughed inwardly at the small mountain of wrapping that was developing behind her, she had been bought various Christmas hampers from her fellow work colleagues, Peorth began opening the presents he had bought, Kyo had literally bought her outfits for every occasion. Fro various casual attire to pretty party dresses, you name it Kyo bought it not to mention the pieces of jewellery he bought. Peorth's face couldn't contain her happiness as she opened boxes of dresses, tops, bottoms and other items a girl would love to have she pounced on top of him and gave her now boyfriend loads of kisses on the face. "You didn't need to buy me all this you know." She gave him a massive kisses and hug. "Oh I see well I got some more for you." Kyo then reached behind the sofa and brought out more boxes before sliding them forward in front of her and Peorth pondered what they could be and again tore into the paper like a child with a bright smile on her face. She first took out the motorcycle helmet she had let out a slight squeal. She loved the design on the back of the helmet it had a large rose in the centre and with an angel wing on either side. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she admired the design and knew that Kyo received help in picking it out she then turned and opened the gift and smiled again with delight as she lifted the leather jacketed and admired it putting on and turning her back to Kyo so he could view the design on the back that he had chosen.

"Its beautiful she said as she twirled in it." Kyo rose and smiled lifting the box again. Peorth then lifted the leather trousers matching the jacket. "These are lovely." She said in earnest loving how everything suited the persona of her once immortal self. Kyo smiled as she ran her hand over the rose and vines on the trousers. "They are meant to protect you when you ride my motorcycle." He said as She took the jacket off and sat it down along with the pants as she opened a small box. She found an expensive bracelet in the box in a similar design she immediately put it around her wrist giving a kiss. "You spoil me you know." She replied giving him another kiss as he slid another box into her hand. "This isn't something I bought for you it was something I have had a while now it brought me good luck, so I want you to have it." Peorth took it and unwrapped the box lifting the lid she gasped at what she found with in. "Where did you get it?" She asked as she ran her hand along the ancient runes carved in it. "I got it from a stall a while ago for luck I know its not expensive but with all that's happened I thought you should have it." Kyo replied. Inside Peorth was crying but she did well not to show it on her face, the reason for the sadness was obvious. Kyo had found the rune chip that Peorth had lost, as Kyo said she would find it one day. Though she longed to go home and become the goddess she was once again she was sad. She genuinely liked Kyo and the relationship had only started she didn't want to give it up. She closed the box and leapt at Kyo and wrapped her arms around him giving him a massive hug. "Peorth are you ok?" He asked worried. "I am fine don't worry Kyo." She replied as a tear begin to run down her cheek. Wiping the tear away she broke from the hug. Now its your turn to open yours. She smiled as she lifted a handful of presents and handed them to him, Kyo smiled and began to open them.

Around twenty minutes later Kyo hand unwrapped most of his Christmas presents. Peorth had got him various things also new outfits, aftershave, and music cds. Kyo had finished unwrapping a few more of his gifts when Peorth decided to hand over the big present. Kyo raised an eyebrow wondering what it could be as he ripped back the paper and opened the solid black box. Peorth smiled at the expression on his face the shock and delight on his face as he lifted it form the box and looked the guitar over he looked at the provocative Peorth and the front and smiled again. "My goodness its beautiful Peorth, I…I… have no idea what else to say." Kyo stuttered as he got comfort with the guitar in his hands Peorth knew what was coming and quickly ran into his room for the amp and promptly brought it out. "You didn't have to do that Peorth thank you lovely." He replied as he plugged it in and started playing for her. Peorth smiled and watched as the two sat in each others company and let the morning go by.

The day had rolled in pretty quickly the two had sat down for a lovely Christmas meal Peorth and Kyo are waiting now for Urd to arrive. Kyo was glad she was bringing a friend over to hang out. It was around eight in the evening when there was a knock on the door and Peorth went to answer it. Opening the door Peorth stood a side as Urd entered the apartment however she was not alone. Peorth was surprised to see her both her sisters and Keiichi accompanied them with gifts of their own. Keiichi wore a face of dread for reasons Kyo didn't understand. "Kyo I would like you to meet Skuld." Skuld stepped forward and bowed. "Hey I am Kyo it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyo smiled and Skuld nodded with out incident. Urd on the other hand was waving the Sake around. "Well let's tuck in shall we lets get the party start!" Cheer Urd as Peorth shook her head. "Don't make a mess of the place ok this is Kyo's home don't shame yourself Urd!" Urd gasped but nodded as Kyo stepped forward. "It our home not just mine." He said with a smile make yourselves yourself comfortable I'll got get sodas and snacks!" Kyo said as he went into the kitchen as Keiichi joined him. Peorth then took the piece that she lost out of her pocket and sat it down in front of her friends Urd put down her Sake bottle and shook her head. "So you found it then." She said as Peorth nodded sadly. "Yeah Kyo bought it as a good luck charm a few months prior to me meeting him she said and I don't know what to do."

Belldandy and the others could tell Peorth was hurting. She knew the relationship was serious and wanted to make the most of it but she knew she would have to return to heaven shortly. "Do you have anything to remember him by like pictures or something?" Ask Skuld as Peorth nodded. "I know I will remember him and cherish it always but you know what I have to do although he does not know what I really am I still have to abide by the protocol and erase his memory of all that we have shared and I can't do it nor do I want too." Peorth sagged in the seat. "I will do it for you Peorth." Said Urd with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "What are you planning Urd." Asked Skuld with a hint of accusation in her voice. "None your business Skuld wait to you are older but I will here early to do the deed. So…" Urd turns to Peorth and places and hand on her shoulder with. "Enjoy the time you have left ok, but know this it won't be forever me and Bell will make sure of that won't we Bell?" Urd turned to sister and gave her a wink. "Yes Peorth we will see that your love can bloom again." Peorth could not help but smile as Kyo and Keiichi returned to join them not hearing any of the conversation that had just transpired much to Peorth's relief she sat and watched her colleagues and friends talking to her boyfriend. Peorth didn't want to leave but she knew she had too and that she would see him again as Goddesses do not lie even to each other. Peorth took some pride in it and she eased a bit deciding to enjoy herself instead.

"It's a good night tonight." Asked Kyo as he sat beside her. Peorth nodded trying to hide her sadness fortunately Kyo didn't pick up on it. "It is fine I am glad they came around." She replied watching Urd and Skuld argue over some of the snacks which brought a small glint of a smile to her face. "So am I to bad none of my own friends could come round." Kyo said with a smile knowing he felt slightly out numbered in the apartment but was nice for Peorth. Kyo watched as Belldandy fed him some snacks much to his embarrassment. Kyo sat with Peorth as the night had only just begun.

The night passed very well indeed and the morning had finally come Peorth sat on the side of her bed and she turned back and looked at Kyo as he slept there. Peorth sat her face as miserable she quickly got dressed, looking down at his still sleeping form, quietly she stepped out of the room. She then went to the front door to find Urd and Lind standing waiting on her. Peorth was clothed in the leather clothing Kyo had bought her for when she would ride on his motorcycle with him. "Urd, Lind good morning though its not a good morning for me." Peorth was saddened and Urd could tell this pained her lots. "Do not worry Peorth." Smiled Urd as Peorth nodded the tear stains on her face. "Ok Lind let's go." Lind nodded and turned to Peorth. As large pillar of light erupted from the heavens, Urd stood back dazzled by the light. "Lind should learn to turn down the brightness." Both Lind and Peorth rose into the air and although Urd could not see them she knew Peorth would be destroyed inside. Urd then decided it was time and she strolled into the house to find Kyo awake lazily and in his house coat. "Oh hey Urd have you seen Peorth she wasn't around when I woke up."

"Kyo sit down a minute buddy I need to talk to you about something, but first I need you to trust I am about to say." Urd glanced at up at the ceiling but was staring at the heavens and hoped the plan they had conducted would work timing was everything. Kyo sat down somewhat concerned.

Benji enters on the monitoring room, it was almost time for the crazy plan that urd concoted to start and he had to do his part. "Hey Yohko I need to check some stuff about case HGYBS 30987577, you know the one that ended with that crazy sea of blueberry jam one? I am writing an essay on how odd humans are." Benji said to the goddess in the current monitoring shift. "To show in for the trainee classes."

"You did land a job in teaching the newbies a handful of centuries ago." Yohko commented. "However is that case even relevant for the trainees?" She asked sarcastically "It illustrated the unpredictability of humanity." Benji pointed out. "And being a personal experience of mine helps to drive the point home, to break the ice and to get a few laughs out of them."

"I guess so." Yohko said. "Though do you have to be here? I mean sure we are also the archive, but I am in the middle of monitoring duty." She said with a sigh. "Actually you are my last ditch." Benji said with a sigh. "Every other terminal is being used for more pressing issues than helping a part time teacher to get his teaching material, honestly how they expect us to do our job when they restrict the number of archive terminals on wish archive and results?"

"Who am I to even question how things are run here?" Yohko replied. "How long it will take?" She asked being more serious. "Five minutes maybe ten." Benji replied. "Why not take a break to have some sweets on the staff room? unless you want to get a laugh over me covered in blueberry jam, if wasn't for magic I would be still picking berries out of my hair to this day." Yohko laughs at the idea and Benji's exaggerated sigh and annoyance. "I hope that they still have some cream filled rolls, they run out quickly."

"I think that I saw a couple there in the usual box." Benji commented. "It was a few minutes ago." He added knowing she would leave any second now "Then I might actually get lucky." Yohko said standing up. "I will be back in ten."

"Bring me some nectar on the way back." Benji said to the retreating goddess. "Gotcha." Yohko said in reply. "Now lets hope that Urd doesn't take too long." Benji thought starting up on his task of turning off the alarms and preparing to move the incident to a inconspicuous folder under a different name, as well getting the cover stuff ready. "The things that I do to get out of puppy dog eyed stares." Benji sighed annoyed. "Then again seeing a valkyrie of all goddesses staring me with those alongside Urd is surely worth the risk, especially that one valkyrie, is good to see her finally loosening up around people." He muttered to himself with a smile. "Well lets just hope that all ends well and we can all get wasted on some fine mead, Lind swore if all goes as planned in the end she will be getting some of the finest skins of the valkyrie's depot for us. it has been a while since I drank mead poured by a valkyrie, damn I feel old now the last time was when the war against the demons was still hot. Well Urd better be quick." Benji turned ready for the goddess on duty to return in hoping that Urd is in time.

"Well Peorth has had to return home ot her family, however she is no ordinary woman she is what you would call a goddess, the good luck charm you gave her was in fact piece of the system she sometimes monitors for losing it her powers where taken from her and she cast down here to find it in the manner that mortals such as yourself would look. I am sure it sounds pretty nutty to you but I too am a goddess and I am going to prove it too you. Look at the light right." Urd utter then clicked her fingers and the light switched on. Kyo instinctly looked at the light switch no one was there and it hadn't been touch. Urd knew he wasn't buying it so she grabbed him and trailed him towards the piano. "You loved this right?" Kyo nodded still very much confused as Urd uttered another spell and lightning bolt from her hand struck the piano and destroyed it Kyo reeled. "Now don't get mad watch this Urd uttered another spell it took longer but in a blink of an eye the piano was returned to its former glory. "I don't have much time alright you have to believe what I said is true." Urd then levitated herself as if to show him a bit more. "I told you this so that you knew just how special you are to her a goddess wouldn't fall in love with just anyone and that she will return to you one day but until then I have to erase your memory and me and my friends can hatch a plot to allow her to return." Kyo eyes went mad with shock and started moving towards the door. "Take my memory? Why I havtn don't nothing wrong I wont tell anyone about her, if she truly has to go why couldn't she tell me this herself and why not let me retain any memory of our time together?" Kyo was agitated and confused Urd understood if she could sit down for a whole day to tell him she would but she couldn't.

"I am sorry it has to be this way I promise this though you will see her again and it all come flooding back to you." Urd steps for slides a picture into his hand of himself and Peorth together looking happy and kisses his forehead Kyo. He then goes into a trance and Urd speaks. "Kyo Peorth loves you more than you can no you will get to see her again wait for her like a good man would." Urd winks and leaves given Kyo enough time come around out his trance and he was alone. Alone with a very vague memory of a girl he loved and a picture of them both being happy together.

Peorth sat watching the system roughly three months after her return from earth she had been informed by Urd that Kyo hasn't not yet moved on to another due to being asked to wait though he can't recall why. Peorth knew they had done something to fix it so they still had a chance together that gave her a chance for happiness and them memories she did have with Kyo would sustain her until they were in each others arms again.

Well that is it really, I am thinking on doing a somewhat sequel when Peorth retuerns but yet I am unsure as off yet I hope you all enjoyed it although it could have been more in depth but thanks for taking a look none the less see you all again.


End file.
